Senshi Destiny
by darkwoofe
Summary: AU shoujo ai - As Usagi tries to escape a life she hates the Senshi search for their missing princess
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Senshi Destiny  
AUTHOR: darkwoofe  
DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon does not belong to me and I make no profits from this story.  
EMAIL: skiwoofe@aol.com  
WEBSITE: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/EternalScoutsSlash/?yguid=108436683  
ARCHIVE: Just be sure to let me know where.  
SPOILERS: None  
RATING: PG - R  
PAIRING: Shoujo ai surprise  
NOTES: Haruka and Michiru are 18 and have been senshi for four years. Ami, Minako, Makoto, and Rei are 16 and have been senshi for two years. Usagi is also 16, but not yet a senshi and Mamoru is 12 years older than her (28) and not a very nice guy. I make no promises as to finishing this, but decided to give it a try. This fic is very AU. This is also my first ever Sailor Moon fan fiction so go easy on me. And yes I'd love some feedback good or bad. Also this hasn't been proof-read or anything so... (If anyone can think of a better title please let me know)  
  
Senshi Destiny  
  
  
The slight figure dressed in non descript blue jeans, loose sweatshirt, backpack, and a baseball cap strolled casually past the many well armed security guards who ignored her as if they couldn't see her.   
Indeed they *couldn't* see her as the girl had been trained to use her innate magical abilities to cloak herself from human eyes and most forms of magical detection. The disguise was only for the security cameras lining the corners, and hallways, all of which had spells cast upon them so that cloaks, magic or mechanical, would not work one hundred percent on them. Of course in spite of the cameras, by the time anyone thought to check them it would be far to late. Her job would be done.  
She easily made it to the executive elevators picking the pocket of the guard who operated it and taking his key card. Sliding it into the slot she then press the button for the top floor.   
Knowing that the upper level guards would be more strongly shielded against the spells she had used lower levels, she dropped all her stealth spells and began charging up her offensive and defensive magic.  
Upon reaching the top floor the doors of the elevators opened and the figure was greeted with a hailstorm of bullets, fireballs, and energy bolts. But she was ready for them and her shield was easily strong enough to deflect the attacks.  
Raising an arm before her a glowing disc of energy formed in front of her hand. With a throwing motion she unleashed the energy disc upon the security team waiting in the hall. Controlling it with her thoughts she sent it cutting and slicing down any and all that stood between her and her target the disc easily going through shields and flesh alike. The screams of the security team were terrible, but she had learned long ago block them out.  
When the disc finally dissipated there were only two very heavily shielded and armored guards left standing. Both the suits and their magical defenses were badly weakened from the assault. Never the less the two armored guards began making their way towards the figure intent on getting revenge for their fallen comrades and defending their charge.  
The figure stepped boldly from the elevator to meet them this time bringing both arms forward palms outward. She released twin balls of bright light that upon impact with the armors completely incinerated them and whoever had been in them. The passage cleared she proceeded toward her goal, the only door on this floor.   
Upon entering the classically decorated office she let her eyes scan the room checking for more guards. While she found no more guards she did find her target. This man, one of the most powerful business men in the world stood cowering behind his desk, his back pressed the glass of the window which took up the whole of one wall.  
This job came with a short message. While it would do the man about to die no good the cameras recording would likely be warning to whoever took his place.   
"Mr. Tanaka," the girl spoke for the first time since entering the building. Tanaka shuddered and the coldness of her voice. It felt as if a needle of ice had pierced his heart. "Rosa Sugiwara sends her regards. She said to tell you that you should have stayed on you own turf." With that she extended her arm, pressed two fingers together pointed at his forehead and unleashed a beam of surprisingly pure white light which pierced his brain killing him instantly.   
As she let the beam fade the door behind her crashed open and her shield was bombarded by a magical energy that nearly caused it to collapse. She reinforced the shield and turned to see the hall filled to overflowing with armored guards carrying magical weapons much heavier than those of the one she had gone through on her way in. One or two and she might have chanced fighting them, but with the numbers this heavily against her and the weapons this strong she had only one chance of getting out of here alive.   
Calling up a brief flair of light she temporarily blinded her attackers then quickly turn and threw out a shockwave with her other hand shattering the window behind the desk dashing to it and jumped. Her memories of the blue prints for the building proved accurate as while falling she saw the causeway that lead from the building she was in to the one on the other side of a wide ally, fast approaching and threw out another shockwave shattering the glass ceiling coving it.  
She landed amide the glass on the floor of the causeway her reinforced shield taking most of the brunt of the impact, but was stunned senseless for a moment anyway. Recovering quickly she moved pass the stunned people, many of whom were bleeding from the fallen glass, and into the opposite building. She made her way to the nearest bathroom where she dropped her backpack, and stripped off her jeans, sweatshirt, and cap. Opening the backpack she pulled out a blue and yellow school uniform and quickly pulled it on. She shook out her long blonde hair topped with two round balls, which had been up so as to fit under the cap. Flushing and opening the back of one of the toilets she stuffed the backpack and old cloths inside. She then casually washed her hands, took the elevator to the ground floor and exited the building.   
As she walked away from another successful mission Tsukino Usagi let a surprisingly innocent smile cross her face. Her master would be pleased. She took no joy in pleasing her personal demon, but when he was pleased it meant he would go out to celebrate and come home too drunk to press his unwanted attentions on her as he normally did. Despite the fact that she hated killing, at least one good thing would come a successful mission. And somehow she couldn't feel too bad that it was to her benefit.  
  
@@@@@  
  
Reaching forward and making a quick gesture with her hand a flaming bow appeared in the hands of Sailor Mars. The oni had escaped from a lab researching the use of a combination of technology and magic to open gateways to other dimensions. The test had worked perfectly so far as opening the gateway...not that any of the researchers had survived to celebrate their success. Closing the gateway and/or controlling anything that came through had apparently not crossed any of their minds. Not that a rampaging monster was anything new in this city.  
Pulling back the empty bowstring a flaming arrow appeared notched and ready as Mars took aim at the creature that now had one tentacle around the neck and another around the feet of a struggling Sailor Uranus. Sighting the tentacle around Uranus's neck she released the burning arrow and watched with a smile as it severed the tentacle allowing the short hair blonde to gasp in the first air she'd had in almost a full sixty seconds.  
"Sure you don't need our help?" she called out mockingly as the injured beast flung it's appendages, and consequently Uranus, around as it writhed in pain.  
Sailor Neptune shot her an angry glare as she finally picked herself up from the pile of rubble created when the beast had flung her into a nearby wall.  
Venus and Jupiter made no effort to hide their laughter at Mars' joke. After two years of being mocked rescued by and told how useless they were by the two outers they were enjoying being in the position of rescuing them for a change. To make matter even more enjoyable when they had arrived on the scene Uranus laughed and told them that they might as well go home as they would be totally useless in the fight against this oni. When they had offered to stay and help anyway Neptune had condescendingly told them that she and Uranus didn't need or want their help.  
Mercury sighed at the display knowing that Venus wouldn't allow the inners to leave two fellow senshi in such a dangerous predicament no matter how much bad blood was between the two groups.  
Uranus and Neptune had been senshi for two years before the inners had started to show up. Venus had been first soon to be followed by Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. With Artemis as their guide they had begun their search for the missing Moon Princess and stomping out the occasional 'lurking evil' along the way. They had known about the two mysterious senshi who had preceded them but had had no contact with them until the two had saved them from a powerful group of witches they had crossed in the search for the princess. After the fight had been won due to the aid of the outers, they had approached Uranus and Neptune on Artemis' advice and had been violently rebuffed. When the two outers had finished their attack on the inners there had been little doubt that the two were in a league of their own.  
They were then warned not to interfere with the outers mission in any way or the next time they would not survive the fight. When Artemis asked them what their mission was she was told that Uranus and Neptune were to safeguard this city at any cost and search for the Moon Princess. Guarding the city was no easy task when the entire city was sitting upon a nexus of magical energy that attracted power hungry creatures of all types, including humans leaving the outers with little time to actively search for the princess and so a compromise had been reached. The outers would keep the monsters in check and the inners would search out the missing princess. Mercury's suggestion of working together on both missions was quickly and brutally shot down with Uranus's mocking the inner's fighting abilities.  
Turning away from the inners and back to her helpless partner, Neptune shot twin fast moving streams of water narrowed to an edge at the tentacle still attached to Uranus's feet freeing her from the creature's grasp before attacking it with a huge globe of water surrounding a greenish core that seemed to crackle electricity. The blast knocked the monster into a storefront causing it to collapse onto it, but in seconds it burst free of the debris and moved to attack the one who had harmed it.  
Off to the side Uranus climbed shakily to her feet and released a huge orange orb of crackling energy at the beast, but weakened from her injuries and the fall she'd taken upon being freed the attack didn't even faze it. Neptune was only slightly better off as her next attack merely made it stager back.  
"Okay ladies, let's go!" Venus cried, finally having seen enough. Like a team that had trained and fought beside each other for years, as indeed they had, the inner senshi moved into a swift and efficient attack. Mars distracted the monster away from Neptune and Uranus with a few well-placed fireballs drawing it toward the fairly open space of the park a little farther down the street.  
As it moved into the park Mars jumped clear of its path and Mercury began to shower the creature with a constant hail of dagger pointed ice so that Mars could get cleanly out of the way. As the beast turned it's attention to her it was attacked from behind by beams of high intensity light which Venus was using to cut away the scaly outer armor that protected it and heart shaped chains which were used to hold it's many tentacles safely away from herself and the other senshi. Finally judging the chink in its scaly armor large enough she stepped aside and Jupiter took her place. With a deafening roar Jupiter summoned a dragon made of pure electricity and sent it pouring through the hole. The beast cried out in a roar that rivaled Jupiter's attack as steam began to rise from it's mouth and eyes, then ever so slowly it collapsed onto its side dead.  
"That was fun!" called the tall brunette upon seeing the creature defeated. Briefly looking around she spotted Mercury and without a seconds more hesitation went over to her and started checking her over for injuries. Mercury suffered through the careful scrutiny having learned even before they were an item that Jupiter would be a nervous wreck until she reassured herself that Mercury didn't have any life threatening injuries.  
Venus had picked up a stick from somewhere and was using it to poke at the steaming corpse of what was one of the ugliest creatures she had ever seen. Mars, ever vigilant was watching as Neptune supporting Uranus came limping into the park. Both girls were hurt but it didn't look like anything serious.   
Still she thought we should let Mercury take a look. She wasn't too fond of the two outer senshi, but in the end they were on the same side it seemed. "Hey Mercury" she called as the two took a seat on a nearby park bench, "Would you come and check these two out?" she asked. She watched amused as Mercury shook off an irritated Jupiter, pulled out her computer and moved over to the two weary outers.   
"They're both a little drained, but they'll be fine" she said finally looking up from the computer.   
"Ha ha!" Venus laughed triumphantly as she marched over, slime-coated stick still in hand. "Who's useless now?" she crowed.   
Uranus look up with a genuine if somewhat tired smile, "Okay, so maybe we underestimated you" She admitted jokingly. "But you have to admit, a year ago that thing would have had all of you for lunch."  
Jupiter grunted acknowledgement of the assessment but added "Yeah, well things change. We've gotten a lot stronger than we used to be," she said with pride.  
"So we noticed," replied Neptune. With a weary sigh she allowed her transformation to fade. Uranus looked startled at first but as she met her lover's eyes a silent understanding passed between them. For the first time since learning of their destiny Neptune and Uranus allowed others to know who they were in their normal forms.  
The inners glanced at Venus to see her reaction. A slight nod of her head telling them it was okay, the inners all changed back into normal forms.  
"I'm guessing we have a lot to talk about" Aino Minako said tossing the stick near the fallen oni and looking at the two vaguely familiar young women.  
"We should leave first" replied Hino Rei "It won't be long before the cops get here" she added as she heard the sound of the approaching sirens.  
Kino Mokato snorted derisively, "It's amazing how they never show until the monsters are dead." She moved to the other side of the girl she recognized from one of her hangouts as Tenouh Haruka and helped her up. Together the six warriors of a long ago fallen kingdom made a stealthy exit.  
  
@@@@@  
  
As usual the police arrived on the scene just in time, as least as far as they were concerned. With only a few fatalities farther down the street all that was left for them to do was tape off the section of Ichinoban Park where the oni lay rotting and clean up the mess.  
Just the way they like it thought Tactical Magics Division detective Chiba Mamoru with disgust. It never failed to amaze him how many delays popped up whenever the TMD got a call nor how quickly said delays vanished when word arrived that one of the many groups of mercenaries or magical vigilantes had taken care of the problem.  
Not that I should be complaining he thought. In fact he was quite happy with the ineffectiveness of the government's attempts to deal with the many supernatural problems plaguing the city. The twenty-eight year old detective had a very lucrative side business that was dependant on the chaos that ruled these modern times.  
He smiled to himself as the thoughts of his other work naturally lead him to think of his little pet. When he had still been a child not even in his teens, his father the last surviving member of a now vanished guild of assassins, had begun passing his knowledge on to his only son. Having learned all he could from the old man he had held no regrets when the time had come for him to kill the old bastard. The lessons he had learned had not been gentle.  
Using his weapon prowess and some well-applied blackmail Chiba Mamoru had risen quickly through the ranks of the Tokyo police in a time where no one was too picky of who was allowed to join or what their background was. Having already started working his side job, when he had been given a promotion and a choice of which division he wanted to transfer too he had to the shock of his comrades chosen the under funded under equipped TMD. No one knew that the choice was so that he could farther his other career.  
One day he and his partner had been sent on a standard investigation of a magic attack on a residence. Upon arriving he had been shocked at the devastation reeked upon the middle class home. And the strangest thing of all was that no other house or even yard had been touched on the entire block. While his partner had looked around outside, Mamoru had cautiously moved into the wrecked home searching for clues as to what had attacked. He never even entertained the notion that anyone had survived. So while checking the room of what must have been a little girl he had been nearly frightened too death when he heard a muffled wail from beneath a pile of rubble and had summoned up a red energy in the shape of a rose, ready to defend himself from whatever horror he thought would be attacking him. It took a second cry of pain and terror before he realized that what he was hearing was the voice of a young girl. Most likely the owner of what was left of this room.   
He had just finished uncovering a ten-year-old girl when his partner having checked the perimeters found him about to finish pulling the child from the rubble. But as his hand touched hers his knees grew weak as he nearly passed out from the power of the magic radiating from the girl. It took everything he had to shield himself from the raging power. And it was in that moment that he knew that the gods had sent him a gift.   
Quick as a snake he turned and in a wash of red energy blasted a hole in his partner's chest. He had found the weapon he needed to build his empire, and he couldn't leave a witness to the fact that she had survived the attack on this house. He wasn't too worried about his partner's death, as it wasn't uncommon for officers to be killed when dealing with these types of situations. This girl was the key to his dreams and the gods had dropped her right into his lap. With her innocent wide blue eyes and long golden hair she would be a perfect little killer. And it didn't hurt that she wasn't bad looking too… 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Senshi Destiny (2/?)  
AUTHOR: darkwoofe  
DISCLAIMER: Sailor Moon does not belong to me and I make no profits from this story.  
EMAIL: skiwoofe@aol.com  
WEBSITE:   
ARCHIVE: Just be sure to let me know where.  
FEEDBACK: I'd love to hear what you think of it.  
SPOILERS: None  
RATING: PG 13- R  
PAIRING: Shoujo ai surprise  
NOTES: I know I promised Hotaru and Setsuna in this part, but I didn't like the way that one turned out and I rewrote part 2. Hotaru and Setsuna will be making an appearance, I'm just not sure when. Both Luna and Artemis can take human form and when Usagi transforms she changes into super Sailormoon.   
  
Senshi Destiny  
Part 2  
  
Knowing that Mamoru wouldn't be home for a while yet, Usagi decided to stop at the Crown fruit parlor on her way home. There was nothing unusual about her stopping by on occasion as this was a popular hangout for the students from her school, although it would be at least another ten minuets before the other students started to show up. While in school Usagi always made sure to have as little to do with the other students as she could get away with. She had a reputation for being the type of person best left to herself, but used frequent visits to the Crown to study the interaction between normal people her age. . The Crown was also where she met with Naru, the one person she considered her friend.  
  
Really she envied the other students for being able to go out and have friends and that their biggest worries were for whatever test they were having the next day, but mostly she envied them their simple way of looking at the world around them.  
  
She couldn't remember a time when her view of the world was so innocent. Before Mamoru had found her in the remains of her burnt out home all her memories were vague. She could barely even remember the faces of her mother and father.   
  
As for whoever had destroyed her family and home, all she could recall was a man and a woman coming over and demanding that her parents turn her over to them. Her father had sent her to her room and from there she could here lots of yelling and the sound of a child crying. While she didn't remember him, she had later been told that she had had a younger brother. And then there was a flash of light, just before the world went dark.  
  
She didn't remember Mamoru finding her, but she didn't doubt his word on that matter one bit. The case, clearly being supernatural, had been given to the TMD and Mamoru had shown her photos of a series of other homes that had been destroyed around the same time. More to the point he had shown her evidence from the case that pointed to the fact that in all the homes attacked, the only factor common to all was that there was always a blonde haired blue eyed girl about her age who had possessed strong magical potentials, although in one case the child had had silver hair. Of those children only she had survived. He had made a point of letting her know that the death of her family was most likely her own fault and that without him to hide and protect her, she would have joined them.  
  
**Mamoru had promised to find out who had killed her family for her if she would agree to do some little jobs for him. Being all of six and having nowhere else to turn Chibi Usagi had seen no problems accepting the offer of protection and justice from the man. After all he was a policeman, and her mother had always told her that if she ever needed help to ask a policeman.   
  
The early years with Mamoru had been brutal as he trained her body and mind, unknowingly to her molding little Usagi into a living weapon. He taught her to use conventional and magic weapons as well as to use her own potent innate powers. Instead of the lessons getting easier over time, it seemed that they just grew harder and Mamoru was never satisfied with her efforts. But as difficult as the lessons were, Usagi soon came to look upon the days of hard physical and mental labor as a welcome respite when compared to...the other duties that Mamoru soon started to demand of her. Being a child and not knowing what else she could do, she had learned that it was less painful to yield to his desires. To keep her sanity she would force herself to remember the faces of her father and mother and to remember the cries of what she now knew to have been her baby brother on that awful day. She told herself that because it was her fault that her family had died, that it was her responsibility to avenge them. And Chiba Mamoru was the only person who would help her on her quest of a settling of scores. If giving him her body and letting him erode her soul was the cost, then it was only fair. No amount of sacrifice would atone her for her family's loss of life.  
  
The taking of her first life had been the hardest part of her training. For a child who was naturally cheerful and loving it had been a near impossibility, but six years of being twisted and molded by Mamoru for just that purpose had prevailed over natural instincts to kindness and love.  
  
Mamoru had taken a great deal of care in selecting the perfect target for his protégée's first kill. He had used his computer at the police station to go through the files of certain types of criminals suspected of being in the area. While searching he had come across the file of a man that the department *knew* was guilty, but because of his wealth had gotten away without penalty. While the crimes he had committed meant little if anything to Mamoru, six years of living with Usagi had assured him that the girl would find the crimes and even more so, the fact that he had gotten away with it appalling. Usagi, now twelve years old and possessing a fair control of her powers, was ready for the final step in her training.  
  
After reading the man's file Usagi had captured him easily enough. She had spent a few days learning the man's schedule and waited until the end of his work day on a Friday to make her move. It was almost too easy. All she'd had to do was make sure to be walking by the door of the building he worked in at the same time he usually came out, wearing one of her school uniforms that she had taken up the hem on slightly. The poor fool had all but begged Usagi to get into his flashy little car. After that it was only a matter of slipping sleep drugs into his drink when he took her to his apartment and calling Mamoru to come pick them up.  
  
Mamoru had taken them to an abandoned part of the city and then into an old aqueduct that he normally used when he needed to extract information from a victim. There had been a set of chains embedded into the brick wall, which he had used to hold the man up. Although she had seen it before, Usagi had never liked being forced to watch one of Mamoru's question sessions and thinking of what she was about to do caused a fluttery feeling in her stomach that was half fear and half excitement. Together they waited for the man to regain consciousness.   
After he had gotten the information that he needed Mamoru usually just killed the victim and dumped the body, but not this time. This time it was her job. This time, she would be the one to take a human life. Could she do it?  
  
"Kill him," he ordered nonchalantly as soon as the man was awake and aware, his hardened blue eyes leaving no room for argument.  
Usagi continued to meet his cold eyes for a moment then she got up from where she had been sitting and slowly approached the man. At a distance of three feet she froze overwhelmed by the sight and the scent of old blood, her mind flashing back to others who'd been chained here. Raising her arm before her she gathered energy…  
  
"Not like that," Mamoru called interrupting her. He tossed something at her and she instinctively grabbed it from the air before it could hit her. She looked over at him curiously then glanced down at the gun she now held. It was cocked and ready with the safety on and through the clear chamber she could see the faint orange glow of the chambered bullet. It was a modified version of the gun adapted worldwide by people who routinely dealt with people or things that a normal gun and ammo did little good against. The same model used by the TMD, only with the kind of power she could sense in the ammo left little doubt that this was one gun it would be best not to let a cop see. Of course she knew that her study of the gun was her way of delaying what she was supposed to do with it.  
  
Mamoru allowed her to examine the gun for a few minuets before he strode impatiently over to her and grabbed her up by a fist full of hair. He forcefully turned her head back toward the man. "Look!" he demanded harshly, and Usagi used to obeying did so. "You know why I chose this man Usagi," he told her. "This man takes little girls like you from their families. He rapes them and makes them into his little pets until he tires of them. And then Usagi, he cuts out their tongues and sells the to ogres.  
  
" Ogres eat human flesh, Usagi. Live humans, the younger the better. But they like to…play with them before they eat." He then pulled out a packet of pictures he had retrieved when he had found out about this man and held them one by one in front of her. They were police photos of what had been left of the man's victims after he'd sold them. "Every one of these girls was sold to an ogre by this man" he told her once again forcing her to look at the man now unsuccessfully trying to curl into a ball and whimpering in fear. The pictures had been more horrific than anything Usagi could have imagined, but no matter how badly she'd wanted to look away she couldn't force her eyes to move from the horrors they were being presented with. And with each new picture the part of her that didn't want to kill withdrew farther and farther inside her.  
  
Finally sure she was ready, Mamoru released her hair. "If you don't want to kill him Usagi, I'll take the chains off and drop him at his apartment. And when he's better he can go right back to selling more little girls into a fate worse than death. Just like your family, it'll all be your fault. All because you think that you're too good to…"  
He didn't get to finish the sentence as he was shoved aside when Usagi rose to her feet and without hesitation moved to stand before the man who looked up at her with pleading eyes. "You aren't human" she told the man before her, her voice devoid of any emotion. "You're worse then any youma or oni. You're worse than the monsters you sold those children to." And with none of her previous reluctant, the twelve year old had emptied the clip of the gun into the man each bullet doing far more damage than any normal ammo. Even when the clip had emptied she had continued to pull the trigger until the rage in her heart had gone away. She then turned to Mamoru who smiled at her with approval.  
  
"That's my girl!" came his fierce almost whispered praise.  
  
"You promised" she told him, her voice still the dead one she'd used to speak to the now dead man.  
  
A slight frown graced his face and the smile faded as for the first time Mamoru wondered if he would be able to control this thing he'd created and keep it from turning on him, "I'll find whoever killed your parents" he assured her. Then he called up his aura of power and let it wash crushingly over the child, knocking her to her knees, "Until then you just do as you're told."**  
  
Of course it hadn't taken long for Usagi to figure out that there was little chance of Mamoru finding her parent's killer, and that the longer it took the less the chances became. When she was honest with herself, she even admitted that the burning desire to find them that she once held had faded anyway. Mamoru's search and the occasional pittance of information he saw fit to give her was only to keep her pacified while she had become his own little hired killer and sex toy. But Mamoru had failed to realize that his hold had been slipping over the years. Usagi was only bidding her time because she knew that if she tried to leave him he would come after her or try to kill her and for all her strength and skill she was no match for him just yet. It was like he changed into a whole new person when he used his full power. So for now at least she did as he told her and on her own time she worked to increase her own power. She swore she would one day be free of him.  
  
"Usagi!"  
  
She was pulled from her morose thoughts by the sound of someone calling her name. She looked around and realized that she hadn't even noticed the arrival of students from the various local schools. As for who had called her, she knew there was only one person her age that actually thought she was worth the effort of talking to.  
  
Turning to look slightly over her right shoulder she spotted the brown haired girl moving through the crowd to one of the two stools discretely left vacant beside her. "Hello Naru," she answered. She'd never known what made her allow Naru to get close to her when she kept everyone else at a distance, but despite; herself she just couldn't push the other girl away like she did everyone else. Maybe it was because Naru was just so…real. She had feelings for people and things and wasn't afraid to express and share them. While she would worry over things like tests and boys, she always knew that there were other things more important in the world.  
  
"You weren't in class last period, so I took notes for you" Naru told her as she handed over some papers. She was used to Usagi mysteriously disappearing from school during the day and had started taking notes for her shortly after they had become friends.  
  
"Thanks Naru" Usagi grinned playfully, "Can I buy you a sunday?" she asked. The two girls spent over an hour talking before Usagi had to leave. She was always happy around the other girl and it was only after she'd leave that reality would come crashing home.  
  
She had just made it across the street when an explosion from the fruit parlor knocked her to the ground. Her training took over and she rolled with her momentum. As soon as she came to a halt, she was on her feet and taking cover behind a nearby car that had been turned on it's side.  
Peeking over the side she could see that the entire glass front of the Crown had been blown outward and littered among the glass of the large front window several patrons. She didn't know if she should be relieved that Naru wasn't among them. Some of them managed to get up and move away from danger, but even from across the street Usagi could tell that some of them would never move again.  
  
Suddenly she felt every hair on her body try to stand on end as something pulled her gaze to the building she had just left. Through the broken glass she saw vaguely human shaped…creature. It wasn't until she saw it draining the last of the life force from a dark haired boy that went to her school that she was able to classify the creature as a youma. The boy whom it had held aloft in one hand was dropped lifeless to the floor.   
  
Usagi turned and started to slowly walk away. She knew that Naru was still in there with that creature, but it wasn't like she could do anything to help. 'Maybe if I were as strong as Mamoru' she thought. She abruptly paused, 'I could call Mamoru! This kind of thing is his job after all!  
  
"So, you're just going to leave them to that…creature?" asked a haughty voice filled with disapproval from right behind her.   
  
Usagi turned and started in surprise at having someone get so close to her without her knowing. She found herself looking at a woman only a little older than herself. She had long beautiful blue hair that went to the small of her back, with eyes that while not so bright as Usagi's own, were nonetheless lovely. She had what appeared to be a golden crescent moon turned upward on her forehead and to match it a pair of gold crescent earrings and a pendant on a silver chain around her neck. She was wearing a yellow dress with thin straps over the shoulders and a large green bow at her waist in the back. It was a style right out of the history books.  
  
"It's none of my business," she answered.   
  
"If it isn't your business, then who's is it?" asked the stranger. "You're better equipped to handle this than them," she stated, nodding towards where the youma was finishing up on another victim.   
  
Usagi had been avoiding looking for fear of seeing the youma killing her friend, and as she looked she was surprised at how relieved she felt on seeing it hadn't made it to her yet. "What could I possibly do about that?" she asked rhetorically.  
  
The stranger cocked her head slightly to the side and studied Usagi closely. Finally, "You have a point I suppose. Until you fully grow into your power there is little you can do like this." And before she could even think to protest, the woman had placed her hand on Usagi's forehead and…  
  
…vague memories began to surface in Usagi's mind. They were half remembered half dreams. Then time froze around her, but strangely she felt herself moving…changing. Feeling a slight ache in her back she flexed her wings…'Wings?' She thought, I don't have…but the memory of a time when she did have wings surfaced along with a thousand other partial memories and then…  
  
…time restarted and she was looking into the eyes of, "Luna?" she half asked half stated. While she no longer had wings, Usagi found herself dressed in a variation of the sailor outfits worn by a group of vigilantes who had taken to calling themselves the Sailor Senshi. Usagi's outfit consisted of a large read jewel in each of her braids, with pink feather like clamps sitting in front of each. She wore a golden tiara with a crescent shaped hole in the front through which could be seen a crescent moon like the one of the woman before her. A white body suit, blue lapel that had a red bow beneath it, very short pink see through sleeves, a white short white skirt trimmed in yellow and blue with a large see through pink bow in the back, and a pair of red knee high boots trimmed in white at the top with a little yellow crescent moon on front. (AN: Just Think Super Sailormoon)  
  
"Very good," beamed the blue hair woman. "I wasn't sure that would work on you, Princess."  
  
'Princess' It somehow felt right. "But…" she started to protest.  
  
"I'll explain everything later," Luna interrupted. "For now however, if you wish to save your friend I suggest you go," she finished, pointing at the youma now moving toward an entranced Naru. "Save your friend…Sailormoon." 


	3. Chapter 3

Senshi Destiny-chapter 3  
  
by darkwoofe  
  
WEBSITE: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/EternalScoutsSlash/?yguid=108436683  
  
NOTES: Here it is folks, chapter 3. This didn't turn out as well as I had hoped, as I'm writing this while I have writer's block as far as this story is concerned. I decided to try to write chapter 3 anyway because I've gotten so many requests to continue (btw thanks everyone for reading this story and telling me how much you liked it) Anyway in this chapter Setsuna is introduced and keep in mind that the history of the Moon Kingdom is as AU as the events that happen now. Let me know what you think and don't hesitate to make suggestions.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After introductions and a brief debate the girls had decided to go to the Crown Arcade for their talk. Both Michiru and Haruka's injuries were quickly fading and it wasn't long before Haruka was able to walk on her own. But even though the wounds were healing, Ami warned them that their energy levels were still very low and that they should eat and rest as soon as possible.  
  
"So what happened anyway?" asked Makoto, curious as to how the two powerful warriors were nearly defeated by such a stupid oni. "I mean, sure that thing had some pretty tough armor and was pretty strong, but you guys should have been able to beat it, no problem," she added throwing a sly glance in Haruka's direction when the other girl growled by way of reply.  
  
Smiling at how easily her partner was baited, Michiru answered, "You're right. That thing was strong, but not too smart. Unfortunately it wasn't the only thing that made it through that portal. We had to destroy several youma and another oni before we move on to that one, and by the time we got to him we were pretty much spent. I'm glad you showed up when you did," she added.  
  
Haruka, who had pretty much recovered physically, snorted and said teasingly, "Oh come on, Michiru-chan. You know we would have beaten that oni without any help!"   
  
"I'm sure…" Rei started, but was interrupted by what sounded like an explosion a few blocks away.  
  
"Not again," Minako groaned, despairingly.  
  
"It came from near the arcade," called Ami who had her computer out taking readings. "It looks like a youma," she told her companions.  
  
Minako sighed, "Come on. We better get there before too many people get hurt," she called as she ran to a nearby alley to transform. She was a bit surprised to find that the Outers had followed along with her friends and briefly hoped they were ready for another fight so soon after the last one.  
  
Michiru having seen the worried look that crossed the blonde's face guessed what was bothering her and said, "We'll be fine, Venus. We're just going to watch your backs for you," she assured her.  
  
Makoto grinned when her transformation was completed "Stupid youma won't even know what hit em," she told Haruka who look over at her with a matching grin.  
  
'Great, two of them' Minako thought as a similar thought ran through Michiru's mind. With a shake of her head she jumped to a fourth story window catching the ledge with the toes of her shoes and jumped again from there to the roof heading towards the arcade. Rei, Ami, and Makoto were quick to follow and were in turned followed by the Outers.  
  
Arriving at the Crown she saw that it was indeed the little hangout that was being attacked. Out front there were two overturned cars, several that looked as if they had been pushed aside, and quite a few bodies scattered amid glass from the shattered windows of the building. She also noticed a woman with blue hair and an upturned crescent watching from a safe distance whatever was happening inside the building.  
  
"This is bad," Rei said to the others as she dropped to the street below…and froze as she looked into the devastated arcade. It wasn't the youma, although this one was a bit more ugly than normal, nor was it the fact that there was a Sailor Senshi already engaged in battle with the youma when all the known senshi had arrived with her. It wasn't even the fact that there looked to be survivors huddle in the corners or under tables that held her attention so. No, what had caused that deer in the headlights look on Rei's face was the incredible beauty of the Senshi. The girl was absolutely stunning. In fact in Rei's mind the word stunning was far too mild for this fiery angel of vengeance locked in combat with a minor personification of evil.  
  
'Gorgeous' Rei thought to as she watched the blonde almost teasingly step into the youma, deliver a quick left right combo, and step back in time to avoid its counter punch. It was obvious that girl was an athlete she saw as her eyes roamed up the well-shaped and muscled legs that seemed to go on and on until covered by her senshi outfit. Her eyes continued upward to pass the girl's hardened abs, pass the well-proportioned breasts, the graceful neck and luscious lip. But it was when she looked into those blue eyes that Rei truly fell in love. Rei knew that if those eyes turned to meet her own that she would absolutely melt.  
  
Abruptly Rei shook her head shaking off the enchantment she had been under. 'What am I doing? She asked, just as the others joined her and suddenly all her thoughts faded as instinct took over causing her to dive to the side as the youma flew through the area where she'd just been standing.   
  
Curious as to what was so horrible as to give Rei cause to stop the others joined her on the street just in time to have to jump aside again as what looked to be a youma came flying from the building toward them. Everyone having gotten out of the way in time, the youma crashed into one of the cars turned on its side with enough force to knock it onto its roof and send it skidding into the building across the street.   
  
"What's going on here?" Haruka asked, looking to where the youma was struggling to pull itself from the dented wreck. She had at first thought the thing had been attacking them, but as the whole thing replayed in her mind she realized that the youma had had no control and had indeed been flying backwards as if it had been knocked from the building.  
  
"Over there." Rei called, nodding to where the youma had come from.  
  
"Wow, she's hot!" Minako said voicing Rei's thoughts.  
  
Usagi charged and released a small energy bolt as she ran to intercept the youma before it could get to Naru. The bolt hit midway between the creature and Naru and bought the youma's attention toward her. Two more running steps and she was close enough to throw a hard right to its head. The youma crashed into the bar causing it to collapse, but was back on it's feet almost as soon as it hit the floor. Usagi was almost as surprised as the youma at the strength of her attack, but her surprise faded quickly as memories of the abilities of her senshi from the past surfaced in her mind.  
  
"Senshi" the thing hissed angrily stepping from the debris of the bar. Even though thousands of years had passed since the time of the Moon Kingdom one thing all the youma remembered were the Sailor Senshi. It was said among their kind that by the time the Dark Kingdom had won that all youma had feared to even hear those words. And in these modern times where the Senshi had once again arisen the younger generations were beginning to see why. Without pause it raised both arms forward and launched a large sphere of black energy at the girl hoping to catch her by surprise and end this fight now. But even in the close confines of the building, Sailormoon was more than fast enough to move both herself and Naru out of the path of the youma's attack.  
  
Laying Naru in a corner out of the way, Sailormoon moved quickly to close the distance to the youma and went on the offensive hitting the monster with a lightning fast punch kick combination that made it double over clutching its midsection. She then connected to its face with her knee followed by a hard kick to its chest. The youma went flying through the broken windows and crashed into one of the cars that had been wrecked when it first attacked.   
  
As she was following it out to finish the job, Usagi hesitated a moment when she noticed six other girls dressed much like she was, scrambling to get out of awkward positions she assumed that they had gotten into in order to avoid being hit by the airborne youma. She had been so excited about her new power that she had let six people sneak up on her. 'I can't believe I let my training slip that badly' she thought as she let her eyes drift over each of them and her mind instinctively remembered faces, what each was wearing, and the strength and feel of the power each one radiated.  
  
The youma finally cleared of the wreckage was totally enraged and the focus of that rage was Sailormoon. In fact it was so focused that it completely ignored the other senshi, much to some of their dismay Usagi noted with a smirk, and came charging at her again. It was inhumanly fast but for all it's speed it was like it was moving in slow motion to Usagi. It attacked with a flurry of kicks and punches moving so quickly that to observers it looked like nothing so much as a blur, but each punch was dodged, and every kick was blocked with an apparent ease that only infuriated the creature farther.  
  
Rei, the first to get over the shock of unexpectedly finding a new senshi at the scene of this latest monster attack decided that whomever this new girl was that she needed help. She had already taken the first steps toward the fight when she called to the others, "What are you waiting for? Let go help her"  
  
But before she had gone another step someone had stepped in front of her. She had completely forgotten the woman who'd been watching the fight from slightly down the street until she stepped in front of her. With the suddenness only achieved by well-trained reflex, Rei executed a double back flip putting distance between her and this lady who for all she knew could end up being another enemy. It wouldn't be the first time the Senshi had gone up against other humans or human like enemies.  
  
"You mustn't interfere," Luna told her, and let her eyes drift to include the others as well. "This is Sailormoon's first battle and she needs the experience." The other senshi moved over to join Mars in facing off against this newcomer. "If you feel the need to help you may want to get the survivors clear of the fighting."  
  
"Sailormoon?" said Rei inquisitively as she filed the name of her angel away. The somewhat goofy smile that crossed her face and her suddenly glazed eyes got a few raised eyebrows but was set aside by the others for later.  
  
"And just who are you?" Haruka asked turning back to the woman and taking a defensive fighting stance. She hated being ordered around, and more so when she didn't even know the person trying to order her around.  
  
Seemingly unconcerned at the aggressive posture the senshi had taken Luna turned her head to look a Venus with a slight frown, "Where is that lazy bum, Artemis?" she asked her.  
  
And that was all it took for Minako to make the connection. "You're a cat!" she called out excited, "That moon shape on your head, it's just like Artemis' when he changes."  
  
Luna smiled at Venus and gave her a small bow, "I am Luna. I advise the princess the way Artemis is supposed to be here advising the leader of the Senshi" she told the blonde. "Just where is that cad, anyway?" she asked once again, "And why hasn't he restored your memories?"  
  
Meanwhile Usagi, tired of dodging and blocking snapped forward a kick that staggered the youma back a few steps. Before the creature could close with her again she shot at it with an energy blast that the youma was unsuccessful in completely evading as it was caught in the side. Holding its side the angry youma threw a series of black energy bolts at Sailormoon catching her by surprise. She took a hit by the first and was knocked back but managed to stay on her feet and jump out of the way of others. She found that even without shielding herself that the blast that had hit her had done very little damage.  
  
Finally running low on energy and injured the youma was forced to stop its attack and Sailormoon used its exhausted state to go for the kill. Cupping both hands facing forward she let the energy build for a several seconds until she could see a yellowish, white glow all around her and could feel a tingling sensation all over her body, and then with a slight mental push she unleashed her attack. The results were completely unexpected. White light so bright as to cause even the sunlight to fade, heat so blistering that the very concrete under their feet began to melt, and a force so strong it knocked Usagi onto her butt even with her enhance strength. To say that the attack was overkill would be a major understatement as the large hole in the building behind where the youma had been standing attested. The only reason the next building was in one piece was because the blast had had enough of an uphill angle to just miss its roof by a few feet. Even still as it was not a single window on the side of the building the blast had come from remained unbroken.  
  
Thinking the worse was over Usagi got to her feet, blinking wildly trying to restore her eyesight. Just as she was beginning to be able to see shapes again there was a flash of light from the sky not quiet as bright as the first, but this one was shortly followed by a shockwave that knocked Usagi and most of the recovering senshi back to the ground.  
  
This time upon recovering Usagi noticed that the city around her was unusually quiet. When she looked around she saw that the Senshi and Luna were all staring at her with varying looks of surprise and awe tempered by a just a bit of fear.  
  
Seeing that it would be up to her to break the ice she put her vast conversational skills to use, "Oops?"  
  
@@@@@  
  
Darkness. That was the first thing she was able to see with her eyes as she woke for the first time in millennia. How did she know millennia had passed during her long imprisonment if she had been asleep? Because while the enemy had been able to capture her and force her into this stasis crystal they had decided that for someone like her the ultimate humiliation would be to be aware of the universe around her, but to be unable to do anything about it. And they had been right. She had been forced to do nothing but watch as Beryl having removed both Pluto and Saturn from the war made her bide to capture the moon and Queen Serenity.   
  
In those early days of her captivity, she had been nearly mad with grief and rage at her own impotence. The Queen and her fellow senshi all thought her lost in the same battle in which Sailor Saturn had been killed so there was little chance if any of rescue. She had laughed insanely as she watched Beryl's forces throw themselves in waves against the combined might of the remaining Senshi only to be turned back time and again as surly as the land turns back the waves of the sea. She had taken calm satisfaction in the growing frustration of evil queen as she learned that even after she had removed Pluto and her ability to see into the future and Saturn and her terrible and awesome power that the remaining Senshi were still too powerful for her to destroy. But had Setsuna still been connected to the Gates of Time and been able to see into the future she wouldn't have been nearly so satisfied in her enemy's failures.   
  
Her army slowly depleting itself while gaining little ground if any, Beryl had taken a desperate gamble. She had left her army to continue the siege upon the Moon Kingdom as she returned to Atlantis and made arrangements to meet with the King of Earth. She had somehow found out that Queen Serenity was negotiating a marriage between her daughter and the King's son in hopes of joining forces against Beryl and Metallia. Such an alliance would be a crippling blow to Beryl as Earth, which had remained neutral was the planet on which she was based and from which she drew the majority of her resources.  
  
Setsuna could only watch in horror and know that it was a corruption of the time stream now that she was unable to protect it, as Beryl made frequent visits to the Earth Palace and ever so slowly began to corrupt and twist the young prince to her needs steadily cultivating in him a thirst for power while delaying the King's negotiations as much as possible. As for his protectors, she didn't bother to manipulate them. She just overwhelmed their free will with the dark energy granted her by Metallia.  
  
Eventually Beryl could delay the negotiations no longer and on the princess's fourteenth birthday she was engaged to Prince Endymion of Earth. Shortly after the engagement was established she arranged an accident for the king as he had made it clear that Earth would not ally with Atlantis. Endymion grieved his father's death then as Beryl and he had planned beforehand, he immediately requested permission to go to Luna and meet his future wife in person.  
  
Although she could no longer see into the future, Setsuna had seen enough of it to know that this was not the way things were supposed to go. She was helpless as the young Endymion in his lust for power betrayed the Moon Kingdom to Beryl and Metallia. He got into the Moon Palace, and played the part of the enraptured prince to Serenity. He spent a great deal of his visit trying to drive a wedge between the princess and her protectors hoping that they hadn't bonded as tightly as Queen Serenity had with her protectors just yet. But nothing he tried worked, not even when he ordered his own protector to court the young ladies.   
  
Finally on the night of a Royal Dance to celebrate his visit he received the signal from Beryl that she was in place. Feigning a need to return to his room for a moment Endymion and his protectors killed the guards who protected the crystal that generated the shield around the moon and destroyed it. The shield had been one of the main reasons that Beryl had been unable to take the Luna for her own. Next, his generals went from watch post to watch and killed each of the sentries while he shut down the detection devices inside the palace.   
  
So when Beryl's attack came there was no warning at all. The army of discontents and youma took out the years of frustration the war had caused on the people of the moon by slaughtering everyone and destroying everything in sight.   
  
Somehow the older Senshi and the royal guards managed to hold off an army that outnumbered them a hundred to one while Queen Serenity did the only thing that she could. Using the incredible power inherited by those of her line, she sent the souls of her daughter and her daughter's court to be reborn into the future. Not suspecting prince Endymion, she arranged for his soul to go forward as well should he die, but handling so much power without practice was too much for her body and her heart gave out as the spell was completed. And all Setsuna could do from her prison was weep for her fallen queen.  
  
When Beryl causally killed Endymion upon meeting him in the ruined palace, Setsuna took it as a small if petty victory. She would learn to take what she could get as more time passed. She took found peace in the irony of the young prince expecting great rewards for his deeds instead being betrayed by the very ones he had aided.  
  
And she laughed in pure joy as after it was all over and done with Beryl betrayed Metallia leaving her sealed in her prison in subspace as Beryl took over the rule of Earth at a time when refugees from the other planets of the system slowly began to trickle to the only planet that the roving bands of wild youma she had turn loose would not attack. Without Queen Serenity and the senshi to protect them the people turned to the only one left who could, just as Beryl had planned. Eventually she would rule every living creature left in the solar system and there had been nothing Setsuna could do to stop the madwoman…  
  
But now, thanks to her princess reborn, she was free or soon would be. The extra energy of the attack the princess had used in destroying the youma hadn't gone to waste. It had instead traveled into space and detonated. The energy borne by the shockwave had been just enough to shut down the stasis field of the crystal without damaging the crystal itself leaving Setsuna to awaken in the inert crystal. And it would take a hell of a lot more than an inert crystal to hold Meiou Setsuna. Even now she could feel the power of Pluto, cut off from her so very long ago, starting to flow throughout her body again, although she could still sense nothing from the Time Gates and that was the one place where the stasis of the crystal had never allowed her to look.  
  
'I'll worry about that later' she thought, 'I just want out of this thing' Concentrating she reached with her mind for the power she hadn't touched for far to long. The transformation into Sailor Pluto came far more easily than she remembered. She flexed the power and shattered the crystal that had been her unwanted home she since she was put in it. For a moment she just floated there flexing both her muscles and her power, exalting in being free.  
  
'And now to check the Time Gates' she thought and teleported. And fell to her knees at the sight before her. 'No wonder I couldn't feel it' she despaired, for the Time Gates lay smashed beyond her ability to fix, a last standing testament from Beryl to her defeat of Sailor Pluto. 


End file.
